1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sheets and blankets for an infant's crib or bed, and more particularly to an infant sheet and blanket combination adapted to secure an infant in a crib or bed.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of infant blankets and coverings for infants present in the art. In the past many designs functioned only to keep an infant warm while sleeping. Today much more is known about infant sleeping patterns and sleeping safety. The concern for infant warmth is now shared with the concern for infant comfort and safety. Some infants frequently change positions while sleeping, so it is desirable to make an infant's sleeping environment as free as possible of suffocation hazards while at the same time insuring the infant is kept in a secure sleeping position.
An additional consideration in infant bedding design is Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) in which an apparently healthy infant will expire in a crib for no apparent reason. While the causes of SIDS still remain somewhat a mystery it is thought that sleeping in the prone position may increase the likelihood of SIDS. A device to maintain an infant in the supine position while sleeping is therefore desirable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,834 is typical of the earlier designs. The '834 patent discloses a crib blanket which is secured to the side of a crib with snap together fasteners. The blanket also contains a single strap along the blanket's upper margin for securing an infant to the blanket. This invention will keep a blanket secure in its relation to the crib but, unlike the present invention, uses only a single strap to secure the infant under the blanket. Further, the blanket is not attached to the crib sheet.
Other designs such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,845,513 and 4,202,052 disclose fitted garments which are sewn to crib sheets to restrict the movements of infants. The '513 patent shows a sleeping bag blanket secured to a bedlinen sheet, the baby being secured in the sleeping bag by a diaper retainer with button down flaps and by a pull down zipper. The '052 patent shows a sheet with a central pleat having an opening defined therein to which a jacket may be attached, the jacket being secured around the infant by what appear to be button or snap fasteners. No blanket is shown. Infants must be manipulated to be secured in these garment-type inventions, which often wakes the infant as he or she is being put to bed, a highly undesirable side effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,729 discloses one bedding device designed to prevent SIDS. It is a pocket like blanket device which secures an infant between one edge of the pocket and a mattress. This bedding device does not secure an infant in the same manner as the present invention however, nor does it permit an infant to be positioned on its side without the risk of the infant moving into the prone position while sleeping. The '301 invention also does not prevent an infant from squirming downward into the blanket pocket which could cause a suffocation hazard.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an infant bedding product which will function to keep an infant covered and warm, is as free as possible of suffocation hazards, is easy to use, is adjustable and will prevent an infant from moving into the prone sleeping position while still permitting some infant movement.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.